Ten Yuugi Pairings
by Jenivi7
Summary: A series of short fics written for the Ten Whores community on LiveJounal. Includes both Yaoi and Het pairings, cannon, AU and crossovers and fics vary in length and rating though none really go above teen. 6 of 10 completed thus far!
1. Peach

**A Problem of Height, or Lack Thereof**

"Absolutely not, Anzu. In case you haven't noticed, my high school growth spurt consisted of an entire two inches, which means, I'm still three inches shorter than you. We'd look ridiculous."

"We would not! Quit being such a drama queen. If you include the hair you're a good two inches taller."

"My hair doesn't count. Not when I still have to look up to meet your eyes."

"Well think of it this way, you're at a better height to meet the part of the female body that most men mistake for eyes anyways."

Yugi's jaw dropped and he stared at her, stunned into speechlessness and trying desperately not to let his eyes wander downward to the afore mentioned appendages.

Anzu took it as a win. She crossed her arms and leaned forward ever so slightly

"Ha! I'm taking you to that dance, we are both going to get dressed up and you are going to enjoy yourself whether you want to or not."

Yugi's eyes did finally broke free of his careful control and drifted downward to the prominent display. A flush spread across his face and he suddenly couldn't remember why he had been fighting against this.

Anzu grinned and kissed her unbearably cute, blushing boyfriend on the lips while making a mental note to find the most clingy, low-cut dress she possibly could. And maybe a pushup bra. Though she didn't really need the help.


	2. Wish

**Found Wanting**

The Pharaoh gone, the dark games locked away and the shadow's influence, no more . . .

Except.

Yuugi Mutou looked up adoringly at his best friend from where he sat in Jou's room and watched him flinch as they heard the front door slam.

He tilted his head to one side and listened as the man Katsuya Jounouchi called 'father' kicked furniture, tossed things about and yelled about a broken air conditioner, the words slurred from too much liquor.

He felt the bed move as Jou fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Yuug. You should probably go. Um, though you might want to use the window just to be safe."

Brave Jou. Always protecting him, always looking out for him, even when it meant putting himself in harms way.

Yuugi rose with an unearthly grace from where he sat on the floor and walked across the room to kiss a very startled Jounouchi on the lips.

"Thank you, but it's my turn now." He whispered and giggled at the expression of shock on his friend's face. He turned and bounded into the hall.

"Stay here!" Yuugi sang playfully and shut the door firmly behind him, listening to the lock click into place just like he wanted, oblivious to the pounding and frantic yells from the other side.

He practically skipped down the hallway, shadows darkening the corridor, thickening and swirling in his wake. He bounced into the kitchen where he moved his head just to the side and then back to allow an empty beer bottle to slide past and shatter against the wall. His smile never wavered and his eyes gleamed with a strange crimson light.

"Why are you here? And where is that good for shit son of mine? It's hot! He was supposed to have the god damned fucking air conditioner fixed today. Go get 'im so I can show 'im the sharp side of mah belt buckle!" He continued to yell at the top of his lungs and Yuugi continued to move forward, expression never changing. The man didn't noticed the shadows that followed him into the room.

"And what're you smiling at?" An enraged elder Jounouchi shouted and attempted to backhand the boy when he came close enough.

He misjudged his opponent and missed, becoming unbalanced as his hand flew over Yuugi's head and met no resistance other than hair. The older man stumbled and Yuugi reached out, giving him a small shove back. The direction of his fall changed as though hit hard by someone larger and he went sprawling across one of the counters.

The shadows darken the room, lingering in corners and swirling in to shapes that haunted the mind.

Yuugi grabbed a knife and dragged a chair next to the drunkard who desperately tried to catch his breath. Jou's father did notice the shadows then as thick strands of inky blackness twined around his limbs, trapping him where he stood and Yuugi hopped up onto the chair to gain the height and reach he would need.

The shadows on the opposing wall twisted and folded, revealing a pair of scales and the winged figure of a woman waiting by one side while an unspeakable horror hovering at the other.

The smile finally left Yugi's face as he gravely watched a feather appear on of the plates, only to be lifted high into the air while something heavy on the other plate made it fall toward the ground.

"You have been judged by Maat," his soft voice echoed clearly around the room as he grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back.

"And you have been found wanting."

As he tore the blade across the elder's throat with all his strength, the man's shadow appeared sitting on the heavy side of the scale and the waiting beast rushed forward to devour it.

* * *

Yugi looked down at his hands and the blood splattered kitchen. Oh dear, what a mess.

As though responding to his thoughts, the shadows covered the surfaces in darkness, absorbing the body and every last drop of the offending, sticky substance.

Then, their task fulfilled they dispersed, along with the tiny bit of magic holding Jou's door shut.

Yugi heard the door crash open and Jou ran into the kitchen, then into the living room, searching frantically for his father but not finding him. He eventually returned with a confused look on his face and cautiously approached the chair that Yugi still stood on.

"Don't worry, it's all better now. Everything is all better now."

Yuugi beamed at him with the smile that could light a room and looked at him with those large, innocent eyes and Jou couldn't bring himself to question it further, even as he reached up to wipe a small smudge of something dark and red from Yugi's jaw line.


	3. Heart

**Half**

And sometimes, on a night like this, he walks down veiled hallways, seeking something, someone who understands, someone who won't expect or demand anything he can't give, because he's not whole anymore and sometimes he wonders if he ever was.

And there's a room down the hall where someone does understand, someone who is also not quite whole, someone who is also half. Another who has had their completion stolen.

And sometimes they seek comfort and understanding and even pleasure from one another because pleasure can be a form of comfort, especially when the other knows and knows not to expect more than he can give because he doesn't have anything left to give. Not anymore.

Skin on skin and heat and one inside the other and friction and illusion, illusions of filling and being filled.

And they push and pull and hurt and sooth and take and take and take until they lie empty in one another's arms. Empty, but somehow as close to full as they've been in a long time. As close to full as they ever get anymore.

Since their other selves went away.

And they were left,

Just half.


	4. Rival

**Sake**

"If you're having another, then I'm having another."

"I don't think you can handle another."

"If you can handle another, then so can I."

"But you're smaller, and therefore, have a lower tolerance. So you shouldn't have another."

"Are you looking down on me because of my height? You shouldn't look down on people, y'know. Even if you are taller. You should at least show a person the courtesy of being shorter once in a while."

"Well perhaps I should just take you along wherever I go and let you be short for me."

"Yes," Yuugi nodded wisely, swaying to the side a bit. "I think that would work."

Seto poured them both another shot. The bottle wavered a bit unsteadily and a bit of sake sloshed on to the floor.

He set the bottle down and stared at it for a long moment.

"You know, I never looked down on you."

"Really, Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi looked up, his eyes misting over a bit at how touched he was by the sentiment.

Seto nodded gravely and lifted his glass. "To the only duelist who could ever beat me. And the only person, besides myself, that I've ever found even remotely attractive."

Yuugi giggled and raised his glass with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes, to me, the only one who's better and cuter than Kaiba-kun."

He threw back the shot as Seto choked on his.

"Wait, what?"

Yuugi grinned at him. "It's what you just said, that I was the only one better and cuter than you."

Seto paused and lifted his head to look at the ceiling, slowly sorting through the last bit of conversation.

Then he started to laugh, long and hard.

Yuugi's eyes widened in shock and then he smiled broadly.

"We should definitely get drunk together more often, Kaiba-kun."

Seto got his laughter under control and wiped a bit of moisture from the corner of his eye. "And why is that?"

"Because I've never heard you laugh before and it's such a nice sound."

Seto looked at him, startled at the compliment and realized just how close Yuugi was sitting. It seemed that alcohol erased the boy's sense of personal space as he was practically leaning against Seto.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're right."

"Really?"

"Because there's something else I'd never do while sober." And he leaned down to press his lips to Yuugi's.

Apparently the smaller boy made soft squeaking noises when kissed unexpectedly. Seto filed the small bit of information away for later as Yuugi threw his arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically.

Seto noticed two more things then. That alcohol also seemed to erase anything timid or shy about Yuugi and that there was a third thing he'd do while drunk that he would never do sober. Submit.

He was pleasantly surprised and didn't resist when Yuugi pressed him firmly back against the sofa, taking control of the kiss and turning it into the sweetest thing Seto had ever experienced. His arms slipped around Yuugi's waist as slender, and apparently skilled, fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt while he was distracted by the tongue that teased and played with his own. The attention on his mouth moved to his jaw, then down his neck in the form of nips and searing kisses that hit all the right spots, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. Lips and tongue traced the length of his collarbone . . . then stopped unexpectedly. Seto paused in confusion, and then looked down to see Yuugi snuggled into his chest, fast asleep.

Seto frowned. He wanted to wake his drinking companion and continue but they had spent the evening working their way through most of the bottle and he felt sleep dragging at his eyelids. Too comfortable to actually get up and move, he wrapped his arms tighter around his rival's thin frame and allowed himself to drift off as well.

* * *

Seto woke that morning, slouched on the sofa, head pounding and mouth open, feeling as though he had swallowed the desert. He groaned and attempted to move but found it a bit difficult as his lap seemed to be occupied . . . by a Yuugi. Bits and pieces of the night before trickled back and he stifled a second groan.

Damn it, who's bad idea had it been to actually open the bottle Yuugi had brought over?

Oh yeah.

His.

He scolded himself thoroughly and shifted, moving Yuugi to the side so he could get up, then hesitated. His eyes softened and he reached out a hand briefly to run it through the thick black locks of his rival's hair just to see if they were as unyielding as they looked.

They weren't.

They were really quite soft and pleasant.

* * *

Yuugi woke a few hours later to find himself alone and in the midst of possibly the worst hang over he'd ever experienced. He opened his eyes, immediately closed them again and grabbed one of the couch pillows to pull over his head.

His hand hit a folded piece of paper and knocked it to the ground. He considered just leaving it there but curiosity eventually won out.

It usually did.

He moved just enough to retrieve it from the floor then cracked his eyes open just enough to read it.

"My place. Friday. Bring Vodka."

Yuugi blinked in confusion and tucked the note away in the pocket of the pants that he was (thankfully) still wearing, then buried his head back under the pillow. He'd have to determine it's meaning later, when he could think straight.


	5. Klepto

**A Discussion on Weapons**

Behold the knife.

Such an elegant weapon.

So much more so than the one you have there.

Uncomplicated, only one part to worry about, sleek, never jams . . .

And then, of course, there's the part where I have to get close enough to use it.

No, perhaps you had best stick to your gun.

I can't see YOU being able to sneak up on anyone.

Let alone me.

And I'm not sure I'd want to see it.

It would be a painful waste of my time I'm sure.

No, no. No sneaking away now, not when you still have an apology to give.

That's right, I'm sure I don't know why you would be sneaking up on midgets with funny hair in the first place, but apologize and you might make it out of here alive.

Shut up midget. It was just a little cut. And he still hasn't apologized yet.

Yes, he has to apologize. Or he'll get much worse.

Because I'm bored, that's why.

Also because I was bored. Now stop asking questions before you really do manage to distract me long enough for homeboy here to succeed in sneaking away.

Yes, I have caught you again. Thought I didn't see? I was just playing with you. I like to play with my prey first.

Think that's a lot of blood? You don't know how much blood the human body can hold

Alright, alright, no need to grovel and beg for your life. All I wanted was an apology.

Yes you can go now, but only because the midget insists.

Perhaps you should say thank you.

And didn't I tell you to shut up once before? Yes of course I'll let him go. You don't see me running after him, do you?

Heh, though it wouldn't be that difficult to catch him again. Look at him tripping over his own feet.

No, no, I won't go after him, really. Not worth it now, I've already had my fun.

I already told you. Because I was bored. Stop asking that question.

I suppose I have a question for you now. Is that ass of a pharaoh expecting you back right away, or have you a bit of time to waste dallying about a dark alleyway with a bored thief, _little one_?


	6. Vivid

**Second Chances**

He still dreamt of Egypt.

About his other, mostly, and would wake up empty and lonely.

But sometimes the dreams were different.

Sometimes he dreamed of a girl with long, light hair and sad blue eyes.

Sometimes he dreamed of a dragon dying for all she loved.

Sometimes, he got the impression that the dragon was still waiting for something, even now, so long after its death.

_One night, he spoke to her. _

The girl's back was to him and she jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and looked and truly saw him for the first time, her eyes widening in surprise, before she disappeared.

_One night, he dreamed, caught between scenes of losing the other half of his soul that repeated mercilessly until she appeared again._

She glanced around, disoriented for a moment, and her gaze paused on one shadowy background figure in particular before she approached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and banishing the nightmare images with a touch.

The memories, however, remained and she could do no more than hold him until the dawn washed away the depths of the night and awareness claimed him once again. He whispered thanks and when he woke, he lingered in bed to the point of being late, unwilling to dislodge the feeling of her warm embrace and the brush of her lips on his forehead just before he was pulled away completely.

_One night, she waited for him and caught him by placing a hand on his shoulder during the first tentative dream when it was still cloudy and misty and easy to disperse._

"You're real, aren't you? I mean, not a part of my dreams?"

The question made her smile.

"No, I'm not a part of your dreams, but you dream in a very strange place."

"Oh, I'm sorry," and he cursed the fair complexion that showed a flush even in this place where he was less real than she was.

The girl laughed lightly and shook her head.

"You can't control where you dream, but it's rare to see dreamers here. And none have ever been able to see me."

He stopped to notice his surroundings for the first time. Most of the area was filled with shifting inky blackness and smoky grey mists but out of the corner of his eye, he could catch insubstantial colors and shapes, like looking through a rain drenched window.

"Where are we?"

She paused. "I'm not really sure exactly, but," and the girl reached out to twine a silky strand of smoke around her finger, looping it in on itself and he watched in awe as it created a reflective surface and images of places both familiar and not flashed across it's surface, "it's a place where I can keep watch on certain things."

He reached out to touch the surface and the image rippled but didn't break, changing to show the Kame game shop and his grandfather, sleeping with his mouth open and presumably snoring though there was no sound. He laughed. "That's amazing!"

She couldn't help but laugh with him at the funny little man with wild hair tossing about in bed.

"My grandfather," he said by way of explanation.

"You have his hair," she teased.

"Yeah, I know." He ran a hand through it with an embarrassed grin. The strands bent easily under his fingers but sprang back into place when no longer held down.

She gave a small squeak and reached out to play with it as well, then stopped with a blush. "Um, may I?"

He didn't hesitate to nod enthusiastically. A very pretty girl wanted to run her fingers though his hair. Yes. It was definitely okay.

"I'm Yuugi," he introduced himself while enjoying her soft, gentle touch and her amused expression as she played with the locks, trying, and failing to get them to lay flat. Or any way other than straight up.

"Kisara," she replied and they exchanged wide smiles and soft laughter and realized it was the first time in quite a while that they had done either.

_One morning, his friends noticed that his smile once again reached his eyes._

That next day, something tugged at his memory. She looked so familiar but he'd dismissed it as the strangeness of the dreams. Now, however, in the stark reality of day, he still felt that he'd seen her somewhere before. He just had to figure out where.

_All his memories searched and nothing._

_  
All his memories, except those he wished to forget._

_  
Eventually curiosity won out and he searched those as well. _

_And there she was._

That night, in the place between waking and dreams, he stopped to examine her before she noticed his arrival and yes, it was her, though she was no longer the ragged, slip of a girl they had failed to save from the villager's stones.

No, she was no longer covered in the dust of the road and the bruises of harsh weather and harsher treatment. She was no longer unnaturally thin from lack of nourishment.

Now her light hair and skin glowed in the dreamlight and her figure was properly filled and emphasized by the flowing dress that ended just short of well sculpted ankles . . .

Yuugi was struck again by her beauty and colored, pulling his gaze away before he was caught staring.

So she was from ancient Egypt . . .

What was she doing _here_?

He finally made his presence known and she greeted him warmly, falling into the easy conversation that came so naturally for them.

But the question stuck in the back of his mind.

_One night, he finally saw what was there for anyone to see if they knew how to look._

Large dragon wings glittered and flared out behind her and he remembered who it was that had finally stopped the villager's anger and superstitions and where he has seen those exact wings, lovingly and carefully sculpted into holographic glory.

He asked tentatively from where they sat, watching false, but no less beautiful clouds drift across an equally false and beautiful sky, if her ka was, in fact, that of the dragon. She replied that the dragon had been her ka and ba combined and that the girl had been a shell.

"And now?"

She thought for a long moment.

"Here? Where forms don't matter? Both I suppose. Melded inseparably after so many years of watching."

'So many years' was an understatement he thought but didn't say.

"And you were watching . . . Seto?" he inquired softly and she nodded shyly.

"Yes. Though he doesn't need me anymore." Quiet. Regretful.

"Sometimes we miss and still want to be near the ones we no longer need."

"But I'm not supposed to stay here any longer."

"Neither was he," Yuugi whispered, voice filled with quiet regret to match her own and she looked over at him, startled, remembering the dream where she had first found him and realizing of whom he spoke.

Fingers met and intertwined and through shared painful memories, shared comfort and shared companionship,

_One night he didn't want to wake_.

Yuugi peered out from under the covers to look at the clock. The red glow indifferently announced that it was five past two in the morning and he inwardly cursed.

_One night he was afraid to sleep.  
_  
She had mentioned not being needed and moving on. What if she wasn't there?

He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and sighed.

It wasn't right, was it, to have fallen in love with someone who only appeared in dreams?

But then, was it any stranger than having loved the ancient Egyptian spirit who had resided in his head?

Perhaps his friends were right when they said he loved too easily.

Still . . .

_One night he decided he wouldn't loose both and finally fell asleep, clutching scissors and string._

He arrived in the place between dreams and was relieved to find her waiting. So relieved that he stepped forward impulsively, took both her hands, and kissed her. It required him reaching up and wouldn't have worked if she had straightened or stepped back but she did neither and their lips met and after a brief moment of surprise, she returned the kiss eagerly.

"Come back with me," he said when they parted.

"Can you do that?" she asked, startled.

"I think so. Um, would you like to try?"

"Yes."

Fingers twined and second and third kisses were stolen before Yuugi untangled one hand to fish through his pockets. He breathed relief to find the items he wanted.

Kisara glanced at them questioningly and he flushed.

"This place seems to respond to symbolism, so . . ." He brought up the hand still held in his and slipped one end of the red string around her little finger. The blush deepened. "Sorry, it's the only color I could find."

She couldn't quite figure out why he was embarrassed as the cultural significance was lost on her but she found herself coloring slightly also at how very, very right the color and placing felt as the string settled into place.

He tied the other end around the matching finger on his own hand and placed her arms around his neck. "Hold onto me. As tightly as you can."

She did so and he concentrated. Concentrated and again saw what was there for those who knew how to look. Threads, ropes, and chains, thick and thin and in abundance radiated out from her, connecting her to the past and present, this world and the next.

And the scissors worked to cut them all.

He made sure to leave none but the red thread that connected her to himself and when the last string was cut, before any could reform, he used the remnants of magic that still clung to him and the magic inherent in the nature of a dragon, wrapped both arms tightly around her waist,

And pulled.

_One morning, he woke to find a happy, purring, dragon girl in his bed._

And very, very naked. At which point he realized that he hadn't worn much to bed either but it didn't seem to matter as they fit perfectly together, clothed or not, and soft kisses and shy explorations turned to something more. Heat and pleasure and she was never so glad to have found reason to stay.

* * *

Sugoroku stared.

And decided not to ask.

He didn't ask why his grandson appeared at the breakfast table with a girl that he must have pulled out of thin air because she wasn't here last night and he hadn't yet broken the habit of sleeping lightly and listening for Yuugi or his friends sneaking out of or back into the house. Not that he ever stopped them when they did, but it at least let him know when to start worrying and when to stop.

He didn't ask why she only spoke the ancient form of Egyptian and gently corrected his and Yuugi's pronunciation of the lost language.

And he definitely didn't ask why, when she turned in just the right way, the early morning light caught the air behind her and shimmered with translucent blue in the outline of great dragon wings.

He simply accepted it as he did all the strange occurrences that surrounded his grandson.

At least the children would be taller.

The possibility of great grandchildren made him perk up and he tried to convey his approval to Yuugi behind her back.

Yuugi buried his face in one hand and shook his head in exasperation.

Kisara managed to catch the entire exchange anyways, burst into pearls of silvery laughter, and was unable to resist giving the endearing little man a quick hug.

Sugoroku's wide grin lasted for the entirety of the day.

* * *

And most of the children were taller, with the exception of the youngest girl who inherited her father's eyes and tiny stature and exhibited a fierce loyalty to her friends and the urge to protect everyone around her.

And sometimes, when the lighting was just right, the air behind her shimmered and bent and formed the outline of beautiful blue dragon wings.


End file.
